Cory, Meet the Offenderman
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: My first Offenderman story, so be nice. This is rated M for mature audiences only. Don't like it, then don't fragging read it! I do not want negative reviews or messages. I will ignore and delete them. Got it? Good. The summary is inside. Offenderman/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Cory, Meet the Offenderman.**

**(Summary: After Cory had a heart shattering break-up with her boyfriend, she vowed to herself to never fall in love with someone ever again. Ever. That is, when the Offenderman see's this and tries to help Cory to find love again. But it's not as easy as he thought. Cory just wants to be alone for the rest of her life, but it's tough when he's always there for her; wanting her to see that he deeply cares for Cory. He even loves her, and soon she realizes it that he really does love her…) **

**(Author's Note: Surprise, surprise. Another new story. This is starting to get on my nerves… I make new stories, and not write new chapters for my other stories. What the hell is wrong with me? Anyway, this is my first Sexual Offenderman story. The character belongs to his rightful owner on Deviant art. Cory belongs to me.)**

~~~~~Cory's POV.

I silently walked down the sidewalk, heading home. My heart felt shattered after Casey broke-up with me when he said he found a girl who looked prettier and more beautiful than me… Said I was just wasting his time and found someone else. I punched him square in the face, hopefully breaking his nose in the process. That asshole… and his new slutty girlfriend.

My name is Cory Robertson, I'm twenty years old and am now single. I made a vow to myself, that I would **never** have a boyfriend, or fall in love ever again. I swear it.

I pulled my hoodie jacket closer to myself as a cold breeze went by, making my dark brown hair blow slightly.

I had chin length dark brown hair with blue high lights, brown eyes, slight tanned skin, full lips, and was athletic. I was wearing a pair of dark denim blue jeans, a white tanktop, a black hoodie jacket, and black converse shoes.

I was all most home when I saw a figure, a very tall figure, leaning against a light pole. He was wearing a black trench coat, knee high black boots, and a fedora. **(A/N: I think that's right.) **Oh, and very pale skin. Almost white.

I stopped walking as he turned his head slightly towards me, I didn't seem fazed so I started walking, lowering my head slightly.

As I was about to walk past him, he spoke.

"What's your rush?" He asked. His voice sounded… sexy. But I ignored it.

"Headin' home. Gotta problem with that?" I said with venom dripping from my words. He seemed to be taken aback.

"You sound depressed. It's sounds like that someone broke your heart." He said as a tear slowly rolled down my cheek.

"It's none of your damn business…" I told him as I walked away, but a firm yet gentle hand grabbed my shoulder. The next thing I knew, was that a beautiful pink rose was in front of my face. I glared daggers at the damn thing. "What's with the rose?" I asked, still glaring at it.

He didn't answer, but brought the rose closer. I sighed.

"If I take the rose, will you leave me alone?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

I gently took the rose and he gentle squeezed my shoulder, then he let go.

I turned to look up at him, but he was gone. Like he just disappeared into thin air…

"…Weird." I muttered. I then sighed and looked at the pink rose, and I had to admit; it was beautiful.

Did this guy know that I had a hurtful heartbreak with Casey? Or does he do this with every woman he sees? I didn't know, nor did I care.

With that, I continued to walk home to see my little baby, Alex. No, he's not human, but a kitten. A four week old kitten that I found all alone and immediately took him to the vet to see if he was going to be alright. Thankfully, he was a very healthy kitten and that made me fill up in relief.

Once I walked up the steps to the front door, I pulled out my house keys from my pocket and quickly unlocked the door. Opening it up and walked in, closing the door and locking it back up.

I walked up the stairs and down the hall towards my bedroom. Opening the door revealed ocean blue walls, a queen sized bed with magenta sheets and comforter, a cherry colored wooden floor, two rectangle shaped windows, magenta colored curtains, two wooden dresser, a 35 inch flat screen TV, a computer desk for my laptop, a round soft chair, and two ocean blue fuzzy rugs on the floor. All in all, I loved this room the most, because it fits my personality. Oh yeah, I also have two nightstands.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I layed the rose on one of my nightstands because a part of me wanted to keep the rose. I don't know why, I just wanted to keep it.

"Mew." I looked behind me to see Alex purring up a storm. I crouched down to pick him up and to hold him close. He started to suckle on my jacket… again. My guess that he was still nursing when his mother either abandoned him, or got killed by a car. As for his siblings? I don't know…

"Hey Alex. Did you miss mommy?" I said softly as continued to suckle and purr at the same time. I just smiled and gentle pulled him off and placed him onto my bed. I looked at the digital clock that read 9:05PM. Well, might as well take my shower and get it over with.

I grabbed a gray tanktop, black sweatpants, my sports bra, and a clean pair of panties. Smiling, I walked out the door and into the bathroom.

~~~~~Time skip.

After I got out of my nice warm shower, I dried myself off with a purple towel. I quickly got dressed and then dried my hair with a clean towel. I then combed my hair, then dried it with a hairdryer.

Once I was finished, I brushed my teeth, then took my night time meds. What? I have a hard time sleeping. So what?

Once that was out of the way, I left the bathroom and walked down the stairs to turn off all the lights since I forgot to turn them off when I left to see my now ex-boyfriend.

Now that's out of the way, I walked back up the stairs… in the dark. I had a little gift, a gift that I could see great in the dark; like it was daytime. I'm still wondering how I even have this gift. I walked back into my room and crawled into my bed, turning off the two desk lamps on each nightstand. I pulled the covers over my shoulders and stared out of the window, thinking about that man. I wonder if I'll even see him again.

I felt Alex claw his way up on the comforter and walk up towards my head, then laying down on my pillow; curling up close to my head. I smiled and closed my eyes, soon falling asleep.

**(Author's Note: Did you guys like it? If so, let me know by reviewing. If you don't like it, then why read it in the first place? I will not take any negative reviews and negative people either, because this story is rated M for future chapters. Don't like, don't read. Camigirl out.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cory, Meet the Offenderman. Ch. 2**

**(Author's Note: I'm back! And with a new chapter as well. Slenderman will make a quick appearance in this chapter, and third chapter will have Splendorman and Slenderman. Just giving y'all a heads up. Oh, Offenderman is in this Chapter also. Oh, almost forgot. If there are any really good artists that draw people, can any of you guys draw Cory and Smexy? AKA the Offenderman. That would be totally friggin' awesome! Thanks! Same with my other OC's? Thanks!)**

~~~~~Cory's POV. Morning.

I woke up with Alex purring loudly in my ear. I smiled and gently scratched his head. Sighing, I slowly sat up and stretched; grunting a little.

"Morning Alex." I said as I scooped him up and held him close to my chest.

"Mewl." I smiled as I let him down so he could claw his way down, off of my bed.

"Crazy little thing aren't you?" I asked him as I got out of bed and walked over to the window, staring out into the yard. I couldn't help but get the feeling… of being watched. I looked toward the trees and I could've sworn I saw a tall figure… A very tall figure.

"Maybe my eyes are just playing tricks on me…" I mumbled. To me, the figure was wearing a charcoal black suit, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. I looked down to see Alex sitting next to my feet, but when I looked back, the figure was gone.

"…The hell?"

I sighed softly and turned away and walked over to my nightstand to grab my iPod Touch gen 4 and my Razor phone. I've had that phone for two years, and was not gonna replace it with a brand new one.

I opened my bedroom door and walked towards the bathroom to wash my hair in the bathroom sink, because I didn't feel like taking a shower.

But, I couldn't stop thinking about that man that I had met the other night, the one who gave me that rose… He never even told me his name…

"If he even has a name…" I muttered.

~~~~Little time skip.

After I was done washing my hair, I dried my hair with a towel and combed it, then used the hair drier.

Once I was done I left the bathroom to head down stairs to watch some TV, because I wanted to see if anything good was on. I walked into the living room and sat down on the "L" shaped couch, then I grabbed the remote and pressed the power button and the TV came to life. Flipping through the channels I stopped at the CNN channel.

They were talking about some people that had gone missing and their bodies were never found, not a single trace…

"What the hell?" I said to myself as flipped the channel to watch something else.

I decided that there was nothing good on TV anymore, I turned the TV off and pulled my knees close to my chest. That figure… was that figure the reason those people were missing? I buried my head into my knees and closed my eyes.

"…You look a little down." I jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see the very same man from last night.

"H-How'd you get in here?" I asked a little shaken up. He then teleported and was now sitting next to me.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked. I could even hear the smile in his voice.

"…I never even gotten your name." I said softly.

"You can call me Smexy."

"My name's Cory." I told him as I buried my head back into my knees.

"What's wrong Cory? Why so down?" He asked gently. How could I even tell him that my now ex-boyfriend dumped me for some slut?

"…It'll sound stupid." I said honestly.

"Did someone break your heart?" He asked me gently. I then felt a few tears roll down my cheeks, so I nodded as an answer.

"I vowed to myself that I will never fall in love… ever again. That's a promise that I intend to keep…" I told him.

He didn't say anything, but he put his hand on my back and started to gently rub small circles on my back. I sighed softly and wanted to tell him who I had seen this morning.

"I saw someone in my yard this morning, by the trees."

He then squeezed my shoulder gently. "What you saw was my older brother. I don't know why he'd show himself to you…"

Then it clicked. His older brother… was the Slenderman…

"I won't let him harm you. I promise." Smexy said while pulling me closer to him.

I couldn't help but smile a little at this. It felt nice.

"Thank you." I told him softly.

~~~~~Time change. Smexy's POV.

I wish that she could see that I really care for her. After what Casey did to her heart... for another woman that to me looked like a slut. I saw it happen and I wanted to make Cory feel better. Cory is… different from other women who had encountered me. And when they wake up the next morning, all they will see is a rose of the color they like.

Cory on the other hand, needed comfort. And I don't know how long it will take me to show her how to love again, but she needs love in her life. Not sadness and loneliness.

"Mewl." I looked down at the small table to see a kitten. A gray striped one; with white paws and under belly.

"Hey Alex." Cory spoke as she picked it up. "Smexy, this is Alex. He's four weeks old." She told me as he started to smell my trench coat.

"Mewl." He then began to purr. Loudly.

"For something so small, he can sure purr like an adult." I told her. She smiled and nodded.

"That's when I thought when I found him. I found him on the side of the road a few days ago. I don't know what happened to his mother or any of his siblings. I brought Alex to the vet and checked on him to see if was gonna be alright, thankfully he was and said that he was a very healthy kitten. So, I brought him home and got him some kitten food and took very good care of him. He now thinks that I'm his mommy." She told me.

Alex walked onto my lap and layed down, curling into a ball.

"Awww, he likes you." Cory told me as Alex started up with his loud purr of his. I turned my head towards Cory, she was smiling. She looked beautiful when she smiled like that.

If I'm going to show her that I care and love her, I had a feeling that I'm going to be here for a while. Not that I mind.

**(Author's Note: Ta Da! Second chapter done! I hope that you guys liked this one as much as the first one. As for Alex the kitten, I have two kittens in real life. Their names are Jamie and Alex. Their brother and sister, and right now they are seven months old. To me they're still kittens and I love them, and yes, they think that I'm their mommy. I found them when they were five weeks old and took them in. Pretty cool huh? Camigirl out!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cory, Meet The Offenderman. Ch.3**

**(A/N: I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while so please don't kill me! I have had a bad case of writers block and it really sucked… So I'll shut now and let you guys enjoy chapter three.)**

**~~~~No One's POV.~~**

Cory was currently on the back porch, sitting on the bench swing. So far she was starting to warm up to Smexy and that was rare for her to warm up to people that she didn't know.

Right now Cory was sketching inside of her art pad, doing every detail and hoping that she didn't screw up. Who was she doing a sketch of? Alex, her kitten.

Suddenly, the scent of various sweets filled the air… Cory stopped what she was doing as she felt goosebumps cover her arms.

Inside the house, Smexy had caught the scent of dead bodies and cursed under his breath as he turned to see his older brother…

The Slenderman.

"What do you want?" Smexy asked him, slightly annoyed.

Slender didn't say anything at first, but Smexy knew deep down that it had to do with Cory…

"If you think that Cory is going to be your next victim, then think again bro." He said while giving his older brother a toothy grin.

"…Who said that she was my next victim."

Smexy was about to reply, when the scent of various sweets filled the air, make Slenderman groan slightly.

"I see that Splendor came as well?" Smexy had asked his brother as Slender had nodded.

With Cory, she slowly stood up from the swing and walked over to the steps to see out through the tree line, trying to see who was making the sweet smell.

"What the frick?" She mumbled as she saw a very tall figure standing there. What she could see was that he was wearing a charcoal black suit with shiny colorful polka dots all over, charcoal black hands, his face adorned the most cheerful smile that sent chills down Cory's spine, and he was wearing a small top hat that also had shiny colorful polka dots.

"Cory?" She jumped and turned to see Smexy standing in the doorway, his voice full with concern. Cory turned her head to see that the being was already gone…

She let out a shaky breath as she had walked back inside the house, walking past her new friend to head upstairs.

"I'm gonna take a nap. Later." With that, she up the stairs and headed towards her bedroom to sleep for a few hours.

After he heard her door close, he turned fully around to see Slender and Splendor standing there. Smexy simply shrugged.

"She can't live a life without having love in it." He told them.

"Why is that?" Splendor had asked his younger brother.

"She had a very hurtful break-up with her Ex. She told me that she will never fall in love again and to stay single for the rest of her life." He told them as he sat down in one of the Lazy boy chairs. "He had dumped her with some slut." He finished while crossing his arms.

"And you actually care about the girl?" Slender had asked while crossing his arms. Splendor felt sorry for Cory, going through a painful break-up to a man she thought that he cared about her, but instead, he found someone else…

"Actually, yes. I do care about Cory. She's different from the other women I come across. Like I said earlier, she needs love in her life again." Smexy told Slender.

Upstairs in the girl's bedroom, Cory was lying on her side, looking out of her bedroom window, thinking. With her was Alex, that was sleeping soundly on her other pillow.

Cory was thinking about what had happened in the past two days, and that Smexy had come into her life, being there for her when she had told him about Casey breaking up with her for some slut.

The girl had let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes, drifting off into a dreamful sleep.

Down stairs, the three brothers were talking to eachother. They were talking about Cory…

"Do you truly care about Cory?" Slender had asked Smexy, seriousness in his voice.

"I do. I really care about Cory."

"Then do not rush things with her. Give her some time and let her warm up to you more, she needs it." Splendor told him. "She is still young."

"I will. You both have my word on it." He told them. They then nodded in approval.

"Good. We will both check up on her whenever she is alone, or if her ex-boyfriend decides to show up to harm her." Slender had said as he and Splendor teleported away.

Smexy had let out a soft sigh, as he teleported to Cory's room to see her sound asleep. He then placed a gentle hand on her head and began to caress her head gently.

She looked so adorable when she was asleep. He then looked around to see some photos of various people with Cory with them.

"_Must be her family."_ He thought.

He then felt Cory grab his hand softly and mumbled his name in her sleep.

That made him smile softly, he then bent over her to gently kiss her cheek. "Sweet dreams, Cory."

**~~~~~Time Skip.~~**

Cory had woken up with Alex purring in her ear, mewing loudly. "Okay, okay, I'm up." She told the kitten as she slowly sat up in her bed, stretching and grunting.

She then pulled her covers off and swung her legs to the side of her bed, getting up to see that it was now raining outside.

"Great…" She stretched the word as she walked out of her room to head downstairs, to see if Smexy was still there.

Walking down the stairs, she saw Smexy standing in front of the living room window, watching the rain.

"Hey." He turned to see Cory walk up to him, smiling softly at him.

"Hey. Did you have a nice nap?" He asked as he placed a gentle hand on her back. Cory had nodded and stretched again, popping her shoulders.

"Ugh… That felt good…" She said softly as he then began to gently rub her back, making her smile softly.

About an hour later, the two of them were watching an Action movie together. Cory was sitting in Smexy's lap while he had his arms around her waist, as they continued to watch together.

Cory was actually happier than before, before she met and befriended Smexy. They didn't want to rush thing so fast, so, the two of them would wait until Cory was more comfortable to go to the next level.

And that would take a while… Not that Smexy would mind, because he would keep to his word that he promised to his brothers.

Slenderman and Splendorman.

**(A/N: And… DONE! Finally… I hoped you all like this one. If so, then please review! That would make me happy here!) **

**(Camigirl, out for now.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm going to stop writing for a while until I have ideas and no more writers block anymore. I love you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing all of my stories and telling me that you love them and want me to continue writing more chapters, but as of today, I'm going to stop writing for awhile and hoping that the ideas will come to me. I have also changed my Pen Name to my first OC, Alex Maria Johnson. Just letting y'all know. Anyway, I hope that you all will understand and hope that you guys will be patient with me here, and will not ask me when I'm gonna start writing again, 'cause I don't even know… I love you all and I hope that you all will understand.**

**Lots of love, **

**Alex Maria Johnson. ^_^**


End file.
